


If Only From Afar

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Max misses him. He'd never freely admit it but he does. Watching Dan from afar hurts. Dan was everything and the 2nd seat beside him is no longer the same.However, subtlety has never been his strong point so Pierre, Alex, Dany and Charles work together to set them up. After all, once a bull, always a bull.Only to find sometimes technology can do the job for you.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Kudos: 73





	If Only From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise some more Maxiel fics so here goes. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated. 💙💙
> 
> I hope you like it!

He could hear the laugh echoing through the paddock. You couldn't miss it. Dan had always had one of those laughs that made the room light up and anyone in ear shot smile. That hadn't changed when he left Red Bull. If anything the light that had been dimming seemed to return and shine once again in his eyes.

Dan seemed to have found his purpose again with Renault. His mojo as he would call it. Sure the results hadn't been what Dan would have liked, but the pressure that had originally dimmed his smile had gone now he was no longer in Red Bull. Now he was no longer his teammate. 

That didn't mean Max didn't miss him though. He would never admit it, at least not out loud. But secretly he missed the crazy Aussie he once called his team mate. 

Watching him from afar just wasn't the same. The second seat next to him no longer felt right, especially after all the drama of last season with it first being Pierre and then Alex. He needed Dan. He needed his stability.

He just hadn't realised what he had until it had gone. Dan had been his safety net. His sanctuary in a world where he had often felt like he was drowning. Racing he could do, it was born in his veins. But outside of that, outside of racing he had always struggled. 

Dan had taught him more about himself during their time together at Red Bull than he thought anyone could. He had taught him how to live outside the racetrack. How to enjoy just the simple experiences of life. To understand how they were worth enjoying, especially if you were with the right person. 

And Dan had been his right person. He knew that now. Dan had become more than he ever thought he would. More than he ever thought anyone could. And as he had been on the verge of saying something. Just beginning to admit to himself he may have feelings stronger than that of just being team mates. 

Just as he had slowly begun to accept and admit he had fallen for him. That he could be, that he was in love with him, Dan had walked. He had left for Renault and all he had left now were the memories of them together. 

It wasn't that they never still talked, of course they did, but they had no reason to be constantly close to each other anymore and even when they had seen each other in the last few months it had been quick conversations here and there. And they helped, how could they not, but it had still not eased the almost burning fire he felt building within him everytime he was with Dan.

It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. He needed him, he knew that now, but he couldn't have him. Dan wasn't his. He had to remember that. He never had been and he never would be.

Looking up from his phone, Max's eyes softened at the sight in front of him. Dan had appeared in the distance, walking down the centre of the paddock with Michael at his side, laughing at something he had said. 

It was all he could do to watch from afar. Dan was happy and secretly that's all he had ever wanted for him. It was good to see Dan seemed to have found his place once again. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts and his gaze was drawn away from Dan as Max started slightly at movement at his side and a hand resting on his shoulder. Expecting it to be Christian, Helmut or his father, he turned apology half formed on his lips and paused, confused.

Daniel's Russian namesake was next to him, fixing all knowing grey blue orbs on his own, "Holding everything in doesn't help you know. Perhaps you should tell him"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. We can all see the way you look at him. I could punch you right now, you're being an idiot, talk to him"

"Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion then. Forget it", snapping sharply, Max walked away ignoring Dany as he called after him. It didn't matter what they said. How he had found out was concerning enough. He didn't think he had been that obvious, but even so there was no way he could tell Dan and that was that. Dan deserved all the happiness in the world and he had never shown any interest in guys anyway. 

Even if, by a pure miracle, Dan was into guys, he was a literal star. An amazing individual whose light shone over everyone, and he deserved someone who could keep that light always shining. He didn't deserve a fucked up mess like Max, who would extinguish Dan's light without even meaning to. He'd had his chance. Being friends would be enough. It HAD to be enough. He couldn't ask Dan for more. 

As Max walked away, Dany sighed and shook his head, walking back to AlphaTauri's paddock building and heading back to his driver room. Closing the door behind him, he shook his head slightly and rubbed at his temples, flopping down onto his small sofa with a frustrated groan. This had been going on for long enough. It was getting ridiculous. 

Max was talented in many ways but had always been awful when it came to some emotional aspects and he often couldn't see what was right in front of him. It wasn't his fault, Jos had fucked him over with his poor parenting style and his questionable attempts at discipline. As a result, Max didn't seem to have noticed the change that would come over Dan when he was with him. 

It was subtle, which for Dan was unusual, but it was there. Pierre had pointed it out to him on multiple occasions. The way Dan's eyes would soften when he was with Max and how as physical as Dan normally was with touches such as hugs, he became ten times more physical with Max. There was always an arm over his shoulder, a hug or even just the gentle brush of his arm against Max's. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that consciously or not, Dan felt something for Max in return. 

"I'm guessing by the look on your face we're no further forward with them", Pierre appeared through the door, closing it behind him and fixing his gaze on his own, eyes quizzical. 

"Of course not" Dany shook his head and sighed, "They're a pair of idiots. Both of them are" 

"Max I can understand, but I'm still not sure why Dan doesn't say anything. It's not like Max would actually reject him" 

"Fear i'd imagine, knowing Dan he probably thinks he sees him as an older brother rather than a potential partner"

"Dan isn't normally scared of anything?"

"Love can make us all scared Detka, it doesn't have a boundary. It can make us vulnerable but also make us as strong as we've ever been"

Pierre's eyes softened and he sat down next to him, Dany's hand gently running through his hair before brushing against his cheek. 

Leaning forward Pierre brushed their lips together, kissing him softly. Pulling back, noses brushing, Pierre spoke, "That sound personal Dany".

"It is, it's how I feel with you"

Dany gently tugged Pierre down to lie on him, pulling him into another soft kiss before he could comment. 

Pulling back slightly, Pierre's eyes glittered, "I love you too Dany".

"I didn't actually say that"

"You didn't need to" 

Pressing a final kiss to his lips, Pierre sat up again. Tugging at Dany's arm he pulled him up and began moving to the door, pulling it open. Dany paused in the doorway and turned Pierre to face him, cupping the side of his jaw.

"Pierre what are we doing?" 

"Going to find Dan, it's time we sorted this out. They won't do it themselves so I guess we'll have to do it"

"If you're talking about Dan and Max we'll give you a hand Pear"

Dany and Pierre turned, as Charles and Alex appeared around the corner. Alex's arm drapped over Charles shoulder. 

"We're worried about them, especially Max. He hasn't been himself for a while and the team are beginning to notice", Alex continued.

"It's not just us that have noticed it then?" Dany asked.

"Definitely not", Charles answered, "Dan's just as bad. Whether they realise or not whenever they are near each other it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist and even apart whenever they see each other they can't keep their eyes off each other"

"So what do we do? Lock them in a room together somewhere?" Pierre asked.

"I've gotta better idea Pear" Charles grinned.

"Uh oh I know that look" Alex laughed.

"What look?" Charles looked quizzical for a moment, the expression clearing as Alex leant down and kissed him. 

"The look that says Charles Leclerc is about to cause chaos"

"Chaos?!, Me?! What are you talking about AlexANDER" Charles drawled lazily, a cheeky grin appearing at the exasperated expression on Alex's face. 

"Alright you two flirt later, let's get on with it. What's the plan? Pierre and I have plans later" 

"We do?" Pierre looked at Dany confused, before a blush formed over his cheeks as a particular expression appeared on Dany's face. His eyes heated as they ran up and down his torso, winking once quickly. 

Charles and Alex burst into laughter behind them at the exchange. 

"You do now Pierre. Someone's getting lucky later!"

"Sharl! Shut it" Pierre turned and tried to smother his best friend's sniggers. The result ending in some strange shouting, child-like wrestling match with Pierre trying to stop Charles endless teasing. 

After a few minutes, sharing a fond exasperated look between them, Dany and Alex moved in and pulled their respective partners off each other. Turning them in their arms and kissing them deeply in distraction. 

Pulling back, Alex slipped his arm back over Charles shoulder whilst Dany tucked Pierre into his side. 

"Let's go and find Dan first of all and then go from there" 

They moved together, only too come to a halt just outside the main building doors. Soft gasps escaping Charles and Pierre as they saw the sight in front of them. It looked like they wouldn't need to find them after all.

Max was sat on a chair facing away from them, looking at something on his phone, but he was not alone. 

Dan had appeared and moved, walking up behind Max whose gaze was entirely distracted by something on his phone in front of him. 

Dan's curiosity was peaked. He had called Max's name a couple of times as he approached, but Max seemed entirely distracted, completely lost in thought as he traced the image on his phone with his thumb. 

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him as he got close enough to see the screen. Max's phone was off, it was his lock screen he had been tracing. A lock screen image of a certain Renault publicity shoot from a few months back. His publicity shoot. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped, "Max, am I your lock screen?"

Startled, Max spun around, a bright blush appearing on his face, "You weren't supposed to see that "

"I don't understand, why are you blushing, why am I your lock screen?"

"It doesn't matter, forget it Dan. Just forget it"

Max stood up, trying to brush past Dan quickly. He couldn't quite believe Dan had seen his phone. That was his secret, and he never planned on Dan ever finding out. Dan's hand landed on his arm and turned him to face him.

"Maxy, look at me, I don't understand, why I am your lockscreen?"

"Dan just forget it alright, it doesn't matter" 

Fear and uncertainty filled Max's eyes as he tried to break away, Dan's hand tightening on his arm, as his other arm slipped around his waist and tugged him into him. 

Dan's gaze was gentle as he pressed his hand to the side of Max's face, stroking a thumb against the side of his cheek. 

"Max, talk to me. I'm not angry Maxy, I just want an answer"

"I LIKE YOU OK!" Max snapped sharply, "Is that what you wanted as an answer, I like you and I fucking miss you alright I....mmph", he was cut off mid sentence as Dan leant forwards and kissed him. Dan's hand tightened around his back, Max lightly gripping the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. 

It felt so right. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe, but there was no fear, no uncertainty. How could there be. It was Dan after all.

Pulling back, Dan's gaze met his own and what he saw in his eyes eased the last of Max's anxiety. Love. 

"I like you too Maxy, I always have" Dan murmured against his lips, leaning forwards and brushing their lips together.

Max eyes widened in surprise, "You like me?"

Chuckling Dan pressed a kiss to his forehead and drew Max's eyes to firmly met his own.   
"I don't just like you. I love you Max Verstappen" 

"I, I don't understand? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you leave me?!" Max pulled back, confusion and hurt clear in his face. 

Dan's face dropped, "Max"

Max pulled out of Dan's arms and began to pace. "I don't get it Dan. You love me? How can you love me? You've never shown any sign that you wanted me as anything more than your little brother. Your friend. Hell you left me! How can you love me?" 

Frustrated tears built in his eyes. Turning again he walked straight into a warm pair of arms as Dan moved forwards and blocked his pacing. 

Dan's arm curled back around his waist, as his other hand came up and brushed the mistiness from his eyes.

Kissing him gently, Dan pulled back, sorrow and frustration clear in his expression and voice, "I never meant to hurt you Maxy. It's not an excuse, I guess, at least not a good one, I see that now..."

"Dan what are you talking about?!" Max snapped, his temper always short when he felt vulnerable. 

Thumb brushing his cheek, Dan chuckled, "Easy my lion, if you let me finish I can explain" 

Kissing the next protest of Max's lips, Dan continued "I thought you would never see me as anything more than a big brother. That's why I never said anything. As for leaving you, damn it Max I didn't leave Red Bull because of you, I didn't mean it to come across that I'd left you behind. I'd outgrown Red Bull Maxy. I needed to leave for me. I didn't want to end up burning out in a team that will only ever fully focus on one driver. On you. I love you Max but I wanted a new opportunity, the potential for a new future and Renault gave me that"

Regret filled and sudden understanding Max's eyes, "I'm sorry Dan"

"What for?"

"That the team chose to focus so much on me. I guess I never really noticed"

"It's fine Maxy, you're the Max Verstappen, of course they were going to focus on you"

Dan shook his head and his normally ever permanent grin re-appeared "I know how you can make it up to me though"

"How?" 

"With a kiss"

Max blinked once, twice but couldn't stop the smile that came over his lips. Shaking his head, he moved closer and brushing their lips together, spoke "How is a kiss going to make it up to you exactly?"

"It won't but it's a start" Dan teased.

"Right and what's next then?"

"That's one's simple Maxy"

Max looked confused. 

"A date my lion. A date"

Max's face flushed and Dan pressed their lips together firmly. As the kiss deepened and he groaned as Dan's hand slipped down to teasingly squeeze his arse, Max couldn't help but think that a date was just the beginning. He could think of plenty of other ways to make it up to Dan after all. Especially now he no longer had to look from afar. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 🙂
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Translation = Detka (Russian) = Babe/Baby


End file.
